Petites Potterfictions sans chapitres courtes
by LiLiz
Summary: En ce moment disponible:-La Lettre de Lily- et -Un monde disparaît- (fin du tome 7) NEW!
1. La Lettre de Lily

Cher Harry,

Quand tu liras cette lettre je ne serai plus là…et beaucoup de temps se sera écoulé depuis le jour où je t'ai écrit cette missive…

J'ai demandé à Dumbledore de ne te la donner que le jour où tu serais capable de comprendre ce que je vais te dire…J'ai confiance en sa sagesse, j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi tu ne reçois cette lettre qu'aujourd'hui…

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais je tenais à te dire à quel point tu es adorable, mon ange, si beau avec tes yeux verts pétillants et ta chevelure en bataille comme ton père…Tu es toujours si souriant et si adorable, tu vas terriblement me manquer tu sais…Cela m'arrache le cœur… mais je dois le faire, je vais être obligée de me séparer de toi, de réaliser certaines choses pour que tu puisses vivre et accomplir ta destinée…

Ta destinée promet d'être sombre et difficile…N'oublie jamais que je veillerai sur toi, où que tu sois, que tu es l'être le plus cher à mes yeux et que ta vie comptera pour bon nombre de gens…Quoi que tu fasses reste toujours sincère envers toi même et les autres… Suis la voie de la sagesse…Lutte aux côtés du bien, le mal ne peut t'apporter que souffrance et désespoir malgré l'impression de satisfaction et de pouvoir qu'il peut t'apporter…Le mal n'est qu'illusion, tromperie, tous ceux qui sont touchés par le mal ne sont l'ombre que d'eux-mêmes, excepté leur Maître qui aurait toute sa puissance…

Je t'en prie Harry, n'oublie jamais que toi et ton père nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur, que nous ne serons jamais très éloignés de toi malgré les apparences, que nous avons confiance en toi…Crois en la vie Harry, crois en la joie, l'amour et l'amitié qui sont sources de bonheur et d'apaisement dans ce monde…Bats-toi pour ces valeurs mon trésor, lutte pour que l'on n'oublie jamais ces valeurs au détriment de sentiments putrides et destructeurs…Aies confiance en la force qui réside en toi, qui ne va cesser de s'accroître au fil des années grâce à l'amour que va t'offrir ton entourage et aux expériences que tu vas devoir subir…

Un esprit machiavélique va tenter de s'emparer de ton cœur et surtout de celui des personnes qui te sont chères…Défends les, sauve-les du fléau qui les guettent car il pourrait leur être fatal et aussi t'être fatal par la même occasion…Un mal qui irait au-delà de la mort, qui ne laissera jamais ni toi ni ceux que tu aimes en paix, qui frappera le monde tel un serpent meurtrier et dévastateur…

Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime Harry, toi qui a illuminé ma vie et celle de ton père, toi qui est promis à une destinée heureuse si tu fais les bons choix…Je suis si malheureuse à l'idée de te quitter mais je sais que je te retrouverai en temps voulu mon enfant, quand tu seras parvenu à libérer le monde des chaînes maléfiques qui l'emprisonnent et que tu auras connu tout le bonheur que tu mérites…

Pardonne-moi Harry…Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissé seul confié à ma si détestable sœur…Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir de mon absence…Je n'avais pas le choix…Ne te sens pas coupable, telle était ma destinée Harry, pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé le cours du destin…Mon amour coule dans tes veines, ainsi que l'amour de ton père et j'espère qu'il t'aidera à te rendre plus fort et plus sage…Ta quête ne fait que commencer, et je souhaite que tu trouves le soutien nécessaire auprès de tes proches, et même de personnes auxquelles tu n'aurais jamais pensé, pour t'aider à vaincre le désastre qui s'abat aujourd'hui sur notre monde…Un mal bien plus puissant et bien plus noir qu'on ne puisse l'imaginer…Mais je crois en toi Harry, comme toutes les personnes qui t'aiment, nous croyons en ton pouvoir, ta force, ton courage, ta loyauté et ta sagesse…

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps j'aimerai tant t'écrire des pages et des pages pour te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu vas me manquer…Mais ce sacrifice doit être fait, je dois le faire sinon Il gagnera et sur le monde s'abattra un fléau épouvantable…Toi seul peut l'arrêter, toi qui a le cœur pur et qui, je l'espère, sera protégé par mon amour infini…

Il arrive…Le mal est grandissant, mais ta force également…

Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais

Crois en toi et en ta destinée

Ta mère, Lily Potter. 

FIN


	2. Un monde disparaît

Voici une petite fic (j'aime bien faire des fics sans chapitre courtes lol) qui n'est pas assez longue pour être postée à la Gazette alors je vous la mets là...Elle est assez spéciale. Elle s'appelle donc "Un monde disparaît" et je viens de la faire à l'instant (j'ai dû mettre une demi-heure pour la faire alors soyez pas trop durs lol) 

********************************************

  
  
« Eh bien, vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? Je suis celui qui sème la terreur dans ce monde infâme, le mal incarné selon vous, le symbole de la puissance la plus destructrice qui puisse exister…   
  
Comment ça, vous ne devinez pas mon identité ?Seriez-vous sot ou stupide ?Comment osez-vous ne pas trembler de terreur en lisant ces quelques lignes…Où est passé votre bon sens ?Pourquoi continuez vous à lire ces mots griffonnés à la hâte sur un vulgaire parchemin noir constellé de paillettes de sang séché…Hmmm le sang a une douceur exquise quand il se durcit sur une surface immaculée et un parfum si enivrant…   
  
Vous vous demandez le sens de cette missive ?Hmm je l'ignore moi-même…Je voulais seulement vous révéler qui je suis avant que vous vous soumettiez à mon pouvoir dévastateur.   
Vous tremblez rien qu'en entendant mon nom n'est-ce pas, et n'osez le prononcer ? Braves petits mortels putrides si dociles et si stupides... Pour un peu et vous me feriez pitié vous savez ?Oui, vous êtes si faibles et si idiots, capables de croire en des choses si navrantes telles que l'amour, l'espérance, la joie…Foutaises. Il n'y a que le pouvoir qui compte. A quoi cela sert-il de croire en des choses qui n'existent pas ?Elles ne sont là que pour vous décevoir et pour vous rappeler à quel point vous êtes piteux dans ce vaste monde où seul le pouvoir peut vous sauver…   
  
Vous pensez que j'ai tort ?Regardez le monde autour de vous…N'est-il pas en train de s'autodétruire en voulant croire à des illusions pitoyables ?Je pourrais au moins vous offrir de quoi survivre moi, le seul Maître suprême légitime en ce bas monde, et vous offrir l'honneur de me servir, de donner un sens à votre vie…   
  
Comment ça, vous pensez que je veux vous duper ?Détrompez-vous, j'ai été un humain débile comme vous dans une autre vie…Je sais ce que vous avez vécu et je sais que rien ne me satisfait plus que ce que je vis actuellement : un sentiment de puissance invincible qui me procure une jouissance qu'on ne peut imaginer. Regardez-vous à présent, sombres crétins :le monde est en train de s'écrouler et le processus a commencé bien avant que je n'existe en cette Terre…Avouez votre impuissance, votre ignorance qui vous conduiront à votre perte si on ne vous guide pas…Je suis prêt à vous guider sur les chemins de la jouissance la plus totale et vous donner l'objectif le plus noble qu'il soit :le pouvoir, sans aucune contrainte ni souffrance… »   
  
Harry sortit de cette transe qui lui infligeait une souffrance intolérable, laissa tomber sa plume sur le sol, agrippa la fiole noire d'une main tremblante et avala le liquide brûlant. Il ne devait plus jamais se réveiller, comme le reste de son monde... Il le fallait, mieux valait disparaître que d'être soumis à une torture atroce et éternelle, et sauver au moins un des mondes du fléau qui allait s'abattre…Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions…Il s'effondra sur le sol, étouffa un sanglot et chaque particule de son corps se dispersa pour être réduit à néant, tout comme le reste du monde des sorciers.   
  


Ainsi, un poison finit par avoir raison de l'existence de deux êtres si antagonistes et pourtant liés par le sang…Et de l'existence du monde des sorciers. Plus personne ne se souvint jamais de ce monde, de Lord Voldemort et de l'histoire de Harry Potter, ce jeune homme à la cicatrice…   
  
********************************************

  
  
Voilà...je sais c'est spécial hein mais c'est toujours basé sur la même théorie que j'ai exploité dans une fic complètement différente (que j'ai renommée "L'ultime tragédie" et qui aussi ici sur ce forum lol) à savoir que Harry et Voldemort ne forme qu'une seule entité...et là je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que le fait que l'entité (qui est la sauvegarde du monde des sorciers) soit divisée en 2 soit destructrice pour le monde des sorciers et donc...on est dans une impasse lol car si les 2 parties continuent de vivre, elles conduiront le monde à ce qu'il se déchire inlassablement, et si l'une des 2 parties disparait, alors le monde des sorciers qui dépend de cette entité disparaitra également (vous me suivez??? loool)   
Enfin bref c'est un peu compliqué..mais disons que le fait que Lord Voldemort ait réussi à diviser le mal et le bien qui était en lui...cela a conduit le monde des sorciers à sa perte. Alors qu'auparavant bien et mal ne formaient qu'une seule entité invisible et qui donc sauvegardait l'équilibre du monde.   
  
Huum c'est à peeeine compliqué je sais looool


End file.
